Überraschungsbesuch
by YuryJulian
Summary: Bridger will Lucas eine Freude machen und dazu etwas geplant.
1. Default Chapter

__

Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an der Serie seaQuest DSV und ihren Charakteren gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene kein Geld für das Schreiben dieser Geschichte.

****

Widmung: Jonathan Brandis, der an diesem Tag, dem 13.04.2005 neunundzwanzig Jahre alt geworden wäre und nach wie vor in den Herzen vieler von uns ein tiefes Loch gerissen hat.

Nebeninfo: Kann sein, dass Samusa "Fabulous and wonderful" für mich ebenfalls heute online stellt und dort nochmals eine Widmung rein gesetzt hat. Das kommt daher, weil ich gestern Abend noch nicht wusste, ob ich mich heimlich mit meiner Diskette ins Rechenzentrum würde schleichen können, aber wie wir sehen, haben die zwei Minuten ausgereicht. Ganz fertig ist die Geschichte nicht, weil ich nur Abends zum schreiben komme, wie Kiddo gerade auch und darum wird sich das hier ein klein wenig hinziehen. Den ersten Teil kennen meine beiden lieben Kolleginnen und Freundinnen auch schon. Aber nicht, was danach kommt. Ich hoffe ihr habt euren Spaß und mögt die Geschichte auch!

Überraschungsbesuch

by YuryJulian

"Wir könnten doch Lucas fragen, wenn er kommt.", sagte Henderson begeistert.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass Lucas noch irgendetwas tun wird, wenn er nach Hause kommt. Er wird wohl eher in sein Bett verschwinden und brav bis morgen früh durchschlafen.", sagte Bridger lachend. Ein Teil der Crew hatte sich spontan zu ihm eingeladen und alle saßen sie jetzt gesättigt von mehreren großen Pizzen im Wohnzimmer des Captains auf dessen Insel.

"Wie? Der wird doch nicht einfach ins Bett gehen? So spät ist es doch noch nicht und man sollte diese jungen Leute nicht zu sehr unterschätzen.", meinte Brody und kniff die Augen verschwörerisch zusammen, wie als wüsste er mehr über das jüngste Crewmitglied.

"Da bin ich mir aber ganz sicher. Ich habe ihn oft genug nun schon hier gehabt und in dieser Zeit ist er mir nie negativ aufgefallen."

Gerade in dem Moment öffnete sich die Verandatür und Lucas trat aus der Kühle der Nacht zu ihnen ein. "Hallo.", meinte er ganz erstaunt, als er all die Leute entdeckte.

"Hi!", begrüßte ihn sofort Ortiz und auch einige andere brachten ihm ähnliche Grußformeln entgegen.

Lucas ging die paar Schritte auf den kleinen Couchtisch zu, welcher noch niemand von den ganzen Kartons befreit hatte. Hier und da war noch eine Ecke von einer der Pizzen übrig, kalt, aber immer noch gut genug für das Genie, sich davon zu nehmen. Er suchte sich ein Stück mit ganz viel Belag heraus. "Wenn ich davon gewusst hätte, wäre ich zu Hause geblieben."

Bridger zuckte mit den Schultern. "Davon wusste selbst ich nichts. Die standen plötzlich alle vor meiner Tür und ließen sich mit dem Spruch, es sei keiner zu Hause, auch nicht mehr abwimmeln."

Grinsend sah ihn Lucas an und kaute sein Stück Pizza. "Man kann eben nicht immer alles perfekt imitieren, was man von mir abguckt." Er setzte sich vor den Tisch im Schneidersitz auf den Teppich. Sobald er saß und das Stück vertilgt hatte, zog er sich die schwarze Lederjacke aus, die er neben sich auf den Boden legte.

"Wie ist das denn gemeint?", fragte Dr. Smith, die gegen ihren Willen von Brody, Oritz und Ford einfach mitgeschleift worden war.

Der Captain erklärte das gerne. "Lucas hat mal als ich nicht da war einen meiner Freunde damit wieder nach Hause schicken können, indem er bei sich oben am Zimmer auf den Balkon ging und dem guten Mann sagte, es sei keiner zu Hause. Mein Freund ist tatsächlich gegangen und das obwohl er Lucas noch nicht einmal kannte. Normalerweise wissen die teilweise schon, mit wem sie es zu tun haben, doch den kannte er noch nicht."

"Der sah sowieso so schlecht gelaunt aus. Hätte wer vom Finanzamt sein können und wir wollen doch nicht, dass die seaQuest gepfändet wird." Er griff nach einem weiteren Stück Pizza, dieses Mal aber eine andere Sorte.

Bridger lachte. "Tatsächlich arbeitet er beim Steueramt, so falsch liegst du da gar nicht."

"Sag ich doch! Bei uns sind diese Leute früher ein und aus gegangen. Wenn sie nicht von unseren Leuten an der Tür abgewimmelt werden konnten, hat mein Vater sie mit einem ordentlichen Marsch aus dem Haus gejagt." Er legte die beiden Enden seiner Pizza aufeinander, als würde er ein Butterbrot zusammen klappen und schob es sich tief in den Mund. "Die Pizzas waren bestimmt gut, als sie noch warm waren. Echt lecker."

Brody beugte sich mit dem Oberkörper nach vorn, die Ellbogen auf den Oberschenkeln. "Sag mal, Lucas, hast du Lust noch mit uns ein wenig um die Häuser zu ziehen? Es hat eine Karaoke-Bar am Stadtrand neu eröffnet und die haben rund um die Uhr offen. Wir wollten uns den Spaß mal geben."

"Auf gar keinen Fall. Erstens singe ich schrecklich, da kann sich jeder hier einen ordentlichen Gehörschaden von holen und zweitens bin ich total müde. Ich werde nirgendwo mehr hingehen außer in mein Bett. Darwin wird mich morgen schon früh genug wieder aus dem Bett hauen."

"Das ist immer schön, wenn du da bist. Ich muss mich nie damit rum ärgern, dass Darwin mich nicht ausschlafen lässt, weil du sofort beim ersten Klickgeräusch von ihm unten am Steg bist.", sagte Bridger.

"Na aber hören sie mal, das ist doch selbstverständlich! Der arme kann sich ja nicht die Lunge aus dem Körper pfeifen. Ähm... geht das überhaupt? Ich glaube ich habe wohl doch eine Lücke in meinen Kenntnissen über Delphinanatomie. Wollte Malcom morgen nicht kommen? Vielleicht kann der mir da was erzählen."

Bridger nickte. "Ja, er wollte auch Cesar mitbringen. Es wäre schön, wenn du dann also da wärst und vielleicht ein wenig mit dem Jungen spielst."

"Das ist kein Problem. Ich hatte sowieso nicht vor, weg zu gehen. Mir hat das heute schon wieder vollauf gereicht und außerdem habe ich erfahren, dass mein Cousin die Ferien bei seiner Freundin und ihren Eltern verbringt, was heißt, es ist ein Bett frei. Ich werde also morgen mal versuchen meinen Onkel zu erreichen, denn wenn bei ihm ein Bett frei ist, kann der mich ruhig für die paar Tage, die wir noch Urlaub haben, bei sich aufnehmen."

"Oh, dann bist du vielleicht am Wochenende gar nicht mehr hier?" Hilflos musste Nathan mit ansehen, wie sein schöner Plan vielleicht ins Wasser fiel.

"Das kann gut möglich sein. Bisher hatte mein Onkel nie etwas dagegen, wenn ich mal zu ihm gekommen bin und da ich sowieso früher immer bei ihnen war, gehöre ich praktisch zu seinem eigenen Stall Kinder. Ob da nun ein Sohn mehr oder weniger da ist, spielt da keine Rolle. Mein Cousin und ich haben das gleiche Alter, da passt das dann auch wieder und wenn es sein muss werde ich mich mit den anderen auch schön streiten." Grinsend folgte ein weiteres Pizzastück, das er sich in den Mund schob.

"Können wir dich nicht doch noch zu der Karaoke-Bar überreden?", versuchte nun Oritz sein Glück. "Das wird bestimmt ganz lustig. Henderson hat ihre kleine Kamera dabei, das heißt wir können witzige Videos drehen."

"Soweit kommt's noch, dass ihr mich dabei filmt, wie ich mich in Grund und Boden blamiere!" Er nahm sich eine von den Servietten, die noch unbenutzt waren und wischte sich damit die fettigen Finger ab. "Ich verschwinde jetzt in die Welt der Träume. Gute Nacht und viel Spaß beim Liedchen trällern, ich bin zu erschossen, um da jetzt noch mitzumachen." Lucas stand auf und war schon aus dem Wohnzimmer verschwunden.

"Wir hätten Wetten abschließen sollen, wie er reagiert, dann hätte einer von uns jetzt ordentlich abgesahnt.", sagte Ford und sah dabei auf Bridger, der sich keiner Schuld bewusst war. Er hat ihnen gesagt, der Teenager würde nicht mitgehen wollen, aber nein, seine Leute mussten sich selbst davon überzeugen und hier alle gemeinsam auf Lucas' Rückkehr warten. Es war nun bereits nach halb zwei Uhr morgens. Nathan selbst wurde ebenfalls sehr müde und konnte sich nur schwer vorstellen, dass seine Leute jetzt noch in eine Karaoke-Bar wollten, aber sie taten es. Nachdem sie ihm geholfen hatten das Wohnzimmer einigermaßen zu säubern, verabschiedeten sie sich. Dr. Smith wollte nicht so ganz, aber ihr blieb auch dieses Mal nichts erspart und Bridger bat bereits um eine Kopie des Videos, welches hoffentlich in den nächsten Stunden entstehen würde.

Auf dem Weg nach oben ging ihm der Plan von Lucas durch den Kopf. Er war davon ausgegangen den Teenager über die nächsten Tage hier in New Cape Quest zu haben, doch wenn der nun nach Hause fuhr, war seine ganze Überraschung über den Haufen geworfen. Notfalls hatte diese dann also zu Lucas zu kommen. Anders ging es einfach nicht. Hoffentlich verriet er ihm die Adresse seines Onkels.


	2. II

__

Anm: Herzlichen Dank für dein Review Kiddo! Bin mal so frei und mache hier noch ein Update. Wenn ich meine Seminararbeit fertig geschrieben habe, werde ich mich an die weitere Arbeit machen und versuchen noch ein drittes bzw viertes Kapitel fertig zu stellen, ehe ich am Sonntag wieder ohne Internet dastehe.

Lucas bekam Bridger erst am späten Mittag zu Gesicht. Selbst als am Vormittag Malcom mit seinem Ziehsohn da war, hatte sich der Teenager nicht blicken lassen.

Mit hängenden Schultern schlurfte er in die Küche und kippte sich fünf Löffel Kakaopulver in ein Glas. Besorgt beobachtete der ältere Mann ihn. War sein jüngster etwa krank geworden oder hatte er einfach nur schlecht geschlafen? In einer solchen Situation war es jedoch besser am Anfang noch abzuwarten, wenn er sich ihm anvertrauen wollte, dann würde er es tun. Als er damals recht erkältet war, hatte der Captain keine ruhige Minute gehabt, so sehr hatte ihn Lucas auf Trap gehalten.

Aus dem Kühlschrank holte er sich die bereits offene Packung Milch, roch daran und kippte sich den weißlichen Inhalt in sein Glas. Sobald das Pulver schwungvoll verrührt war, nahm er einen großen Schluck und war schon dabei zu gehen, als er den Blick des Captains auf sich spürte. "Ist etwas?"

"Bei mir nicht, aber du machst mir Sorgen!", mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen musterte Bridger den Teenager.

"Weshalb? Weil ich zu hören bekommen habe, dass ich bei meinem Onkel stören würde oder weil meine Eltern beide gerade für mindestens eine Woche mal wieder nicht zu erreichen sind?"

"Das tut mir leid für dich zu hören. Bleibst du dann doch hier?"

"Was soll ich denn sonst tun?", patzte Lucas ihn unfreundlich an. Die blauen Augen entschuldigten sich jedoch augenblicklich mit einem verzweifelten Blick, ehe er nach draußen zum Steg stürmte, wo er an diesem Tag noch nicht gewesen war. Darwin kam sofort in das flachere Wasser geschwommen und legte die Schnauze an die Wade des Computergenies. Lucas ließ seine Beine in dem kühlen Wasser baumeln. Stumm trank er seinen Kakao, beobachtet durch Bridger, der in einem kleinen Buch einige Nummern heraus suchte. Wurde Zeit, dass er seiner Überraschung sagte, dass sie auch früher kommen kann, wenn es denn möglich ist. Seinem jüngsten Crewmitglied würde dies mehr als helfen.

Darwin schwamm vor seinen Füßen hin und her. Er wollte, dass man mit ihm spielte, doch sein bester Freund schien heute nicht gut gelaunt zu sein. Tröstend hob er sich aus dem Wasser und legte sich diesem auf die Beine, soweit dies ging.

Lächelnd bedachte Lucas die Geste seines delphinischen Freundes. "Du willst wohl unbedingt, dass ich zu dir ins Wasser komme?"

Pfeifend bestätigte dies der Delphin. Lucas zog sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf und rutschte vom Steg ins Wasser. "Dann lass uns ein wenig raus schwimmen." Er hielt sich an Darwins Rückenflosse fest und ließ sich in das tiefere Wasser hinausziehen.

Nach gut einer Stunde kehrten sie wieder zurück. Lucas völlig außer Atem wurde von Bridger mit einem Handtuch auf der Veranda erwartet. "Geht es wieder?", sagte er lächelnd, als er die wieder gekehrte gute Laune des jungen Genies sah.

Ein fröhlicher Teenager eilte die paar Stufen zu ihm hinauf und hatte somit die Frage eigentlich schon beantworte. "Ja, dank Darwin geht es mir besser."

"Das freut mich zu hören. Ich hatte schon Befürchtungen die Mannschaft anrufen zu müssen, damit sie dich heute ebenfalls in die Karaokebar mitnehmen.

"Bloß nicht!", sagte Lucas mit sichtlichem Schock und begann sich das Haar trocken zu rubbeln.

"Gut, dann bist du heute abend also zu Hause?"

"Warum? Muss ich auf Cesar aufpassen, damit sie mit Malcom weggehen können?"

Fragend blickte ihn Bridger an. "Wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf?"

"Der hatte gestern Vormittag angerufen und gefragt, ob sie die nächsten Tage mal Zeit haben. Anscheinend plant er eine Party mit ein paar ihrer alten gemeinsamen Freunde. Hat er heute Vormittag, als er da war nichts gesagt?"

Bridger fuhr sich wenig begeistert übers Kinn. "Nein, hat er nicht. Warum hast du mir bisher nicht gesagt, dass er zwischen drin einmal angerufen hat?"

"Weil es immer scheint, als seien sie wenig daran interessiert mit ihm etwas zu unternehmen, wenn er sich von selbst meldet und auch sonst nicht den Anschein erweckt hatten, dass sie etwas mit ihren gemeinsamen Freunden unternehmen wollten. Aber keine Panik, er meinte, er würde sich von selbst wieder melden und ich brauche nichts sagen. Könnte sein, dass es eine Überraschung für sie wird." Nach einer kurzen Pause: "Die ich jetzt verraten habe, in gewisser Weise."

"Mach dir da nichts daraus. Ich denke, das ist ganz gut so, wenn ich darüber Bescheid weiß. So kann ich mich vorbereiten. Bist du nun heute Abend zu Hause oder gehst du weg?" Der Captain ging Lucas in das Haus hinterher. Etwas weniger begeistert auf die Wassertropfen blickend, die der Junge auf seinem Parkettboden hinterließ.

"Ich denke schon, mir ist irgendwie nicht danach, etwas zu unternehmen. Ich werde jetzt unter die Dusche springen und danach eine Runde ins Internet gehen. Vielleicht ist jemand da, mit dem ich den Nachmittag gut durchbringe, ehe die guten Filme im Fernsehen kommen."

Lächelnd sah der Captain Lucas nach. Die guten Filme werden heute leider ausfallen müssen für ihn, denn wenn er das richtig in Erinnerung hatte, dann würde der Teenager alles andere als Lust haben sich vor den Fernseher zu setzen.

Gelangweilt tippte Lucas auf seinem Computer herum. Von seinen Freunden war niemand aufzutreiben und die anderen Leute, die er nur flüchtig kannten, langweilten ihn heute. Meistens ging es um Themen, die ihn nicht interessierten oder bei den Spielen, waren es Gegner, die für ihn keine Herausforderung darstellten. Die Klingel holte ihn aus seiner Traumwelt, die sich vor seinem inneren Auge aufzubauen begann, zurück. Mit einem flüchtigen Blick auf die Uhr, stellte er fest, dass es zu spät für Besuch war. Der Zeiger zeigte bereits viertel nach elf abends an. Vielleicht war es auch einfach nur der Captain, der am Nachmittag seinen Schlüssel hatte liegen lassen. Er beendete mit einem kurzen Befehl das Programm, welches er am Computer laufen hatte und begab sich nach unten.

Durch das milchige Glas der Eingangstür konnte er bereits die Umrisse von mehreren Personen ausmachen. Eine lustige Gesellschaft, wenn man der Lautstärke nachging, die draußen herrschte. Derjenige, mit dem Finger auf der Klingel schien ungeduldig zu werden, denn erneut schrillte es durch das Haus, obwohl eigentlich bereits draußen hätte bemerkt werden müssen, dass sich jemand zum öffnen aufgemacht hatte. Hatte Lucas nicht überall wo er ging das Licht angemacht?

"Ich bin doch schon da!", rief er genervt, als er die Tür aufriss und sich Malcom Downey gegenüber sah. Hinter ihm standen noch gut ein Dutzend anderer Männer ungefähr in Malcoms und Bridgers Alter.

"Hey, Lucas!" Mit offenen Armen umarmte ihn der Mann und drückte ihn herzlich an sich. Lucas kam nicht umhin die doch recht strenge Bierfahne zu riechen. "Sag jetzt nicht Nathan liegt schon im Bett! Die Jungs und ich sind doch extra früh gekommen."

Mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen dachte das Computergenie kurz an die Anzeige auf seiner Uhr zurück. Irgendwie war die Insel des Captains dieser Tage ein wahrer Anziehpunkt wenn es um nächtliche Gäste ging. Am Vorabend erst die halbe Führungscrew der seaQuest und heute die Freunde Bridgers. "Nein, der ist gar nicht da.", antwortete er Malcom, der sich an ihm vorbei ins Haus geschoben hatte und mit ihm die anderen Männer. Die Kiste Bier, die zwei schleppten konnte von dem Teenager gar nicht übersehen werden.

Überrascht sahen ihn alle unerwarteten Besucher an. "Wo steckt er denn?", fragte ein anderer Mann, den Lucas noch nie im Leben zuvor gesehen hatte. Das musste aber nichts heißen. Viele von den engen Freunden Bridgers kannte er nicht, obwohl der eine oder andere über ihn Bescheid zu wissen schien. Wie auch immer es der Captain tat, aber er hielt zu seinen engsten Freunden Kontakt und das auf vielerlei Weise, die dem Jungen bisher verborgen geblieben waren. Nun, im Prinzip gingen ihm die privaten Angelegenheiten des Captains auch nichts an. Er war auf der Insel nur ein Gast und das mehr als dankbar bereits, denn so sparte er sich teure Hotelkosten oder einsame Tage auf dem Boot während des Landurlaubs.

"Weiß ich nicht. Er sagt mir normalerweise nicht Bescheid, wo er hingeht und wann er vorhat nach Hause zu kommen, da ich nicht mit einem warmen Essen auf ihn warten muss." Schulter zuckend fügte er noch hinzu. "Aber er schien auf jeden Fall am Abend wieder da sein zu wollen. Das schließe ich aus dem, was er heute morgen gesagt hat."

"Oh, gut, dann warten wir. Los kommt, Jungs, das Wohnzimmer ist da drüben für die, die noch nie hier waren. Jeff, das Klo befindet sich dort links, da kannst du deine Kartoffelchips mit dem Schrimpssalat los werden.", Malcom steckte sich eine dicke Zigarre an und lotste alle, bis auf den bleich aussehenden Jeff, in das Wohnzimmer.

Mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen überlegte Lucas, ob er jetzt besser auf die Männer aufpassen sollte oder einfach davon ausging, dass die nichts anstellen würden und Bridgers Wohnzimmer auch noch ein Wohnzimmer war, wenn er nicht bei ihnen blieb. Bestimmt nicht! Es brauchte nicht viel Fantasie um zu ahnen, was passieren konnte, wenn keiner aufpasste. Dazu war er schon auf zu vielen Parties seines Freundes Biff gewesen.

Die Männer pflanzten sich regelrecht auf die Sitzgelegenheiten. "Komm, setz dich zu uns, Lucas. Wenn wir nicht auf Nathan warten würden, würde ich dir auch ein Bier anbieten, aber ich glaube das könnte ihm nicht so gefallen. Vielleicht hat er ja noch etwas in seiner Küche, das du dir nehmen kannst."

Etwas abseits der Freunde des Captains zog sich Lucas einen Stuhl heran. "Ist das also die Party die sie machen wollten und weshalb sie die letzten Tage mehrmals angerufen haben?" Zweifelnd sah er sich um. Im Moment wirkte es noch wie ein kontrolliertes Besäufnis, das die älteren Männer veranstalteten. Bis auf Jeff, der noch immer nicht von der Toilette zurück gekehrt war, sahen sie jedoch noch fit aus. Keiner wirkte stark angetrunken oder völlig jenseits von gut und böse.

"Ganz genau! Ich hoffe nur, Nathan braucht nicht mehr so lange, denn bis dahin könnte das Bier aus sein. Wir hatten eine Bowlingbahn gemietet.", erzählte Malcom munter vor sich hin. Die anderen Männer schwiegen und sahen sich teilweise im Wohnzimmer Nathan Bridgers um.

"Um die Zeit?", fragte Lucas ungläubig.

"Ja, das ist eine ganz spezielle Veranstaltung die sie nur zweimal im Jahr haben! Ach, im übrigen, für diejenigen, die sich gerade wundern. Nathan hat nicht heimlich noch einen zweiten Sohn gezeugt gehabt und damit Carol betrogen, das ist Lucas Wolenczak. Das kleine Genie, das das Gerät erfunden hat, mit welchem meine Delphine jetzt sprechen können und mir ständig auf die Nerven gehen.", stellte Malcom den anderen Lucas vor. Jeff war zurück gekehrt und schüttelte Lucas die Hand. Der Teenager zweifelte, dass dieser heute Abend noch irgendwelche Bowlingkugeln würde werfen können.

"Funktioniert der Vocoder eigentlich noch?", fragte das Computergenie beiläufig. Er hatte eigentlich erwartet, schon in der ersten Woche dutzende Fehlermeldungen von Bridgers Freund präsentiert zu bekommen, was dann aber nicht eintraf.

"Doch, bis auf die eine oder andere kleine Macke. Das musst du dir mal bei Gelegenheit ansehen, wenn du Zeit hast. Ich bin die ganze Woche zu Hause, einfach herein schneien. Cesar freut sich bestimmt über deinen Besuch." Malcom stellte seine Bierflasche auf den Tisch und holte sich einen der Aschenbecher, die eigentlich nur zur Zierde in der Schrankwand standen.

"Und wo ist Cesar jetzt?", erkundigte sich Lucas, denn er konnte sich schwer vorstellen, dass der Ziehsohn von Bridgers Freund ganz allein zu Hause geblieben ist und das auch noch freiwillig.

"Der schläft heute Nacht ausnahmsweise mal bei eurer ehemaligen Dr. Westphalen. Eine hervorragende Frau die wirklich wunderbar mit Kindern kann."

Hörte Lucas da einen Hauch von Schwärmerei in der Stimme? Ganz sicher, da war etwas. Grinsend nahm er dies zur Kenntnis. "Dann ist meine Katze ja in guter Gesellschaft."

Fragend sah Malcom zu ihm. "Katze? Dieses freche weiße Vieh?"

Der Teenager musste lachen. "Genau! Minki ist ihr Name und sie gehört eigentlich mir, aber ich durfte sie nicht auf die seaQuest nehmen. Anfangs hatte sich noch ein Freund von mir um sie gekümmert, aber als die seaQuest dann sank, hat sich der Doc dazu bereit erklärt, Minki aufzunehmen. Auf die Weise kann ich sie öfters sehen und auch zu mir holen, wenn ich hier bin. Leider bin ich bisher nicht dazu gekommen, sie zu holen." Dabei war er eigentlich nur zu faul gewesen zu Westphalen zu fahren, denn damit waren auch gewisse Pflichten verbunden. Ihm war beigebracht worden, nicht ohne leere Hände bei jemanden aufzutauchen und schon gar nicht, wenn derjenige sich um das Haustier kümmerte. Sein Freund, der anfangs die Katze hatte, wohnte in Pearl Habour, nachdem die UEO ihr Hauptquartier aber nach New Cape Quest verlegt hatte, war dies im Hinsicht auf seine Katze nicht besonders gut gewesen.

"So so, das Monster gehört also dir. Hast du ihr das reden noch nicht beigebracht?", grinste Malcom.

"Nein, noch nicht. Ich glaube aber, das ist ganz in Ordnung so. Bisher haben wir uns immer gut verstanden." Lucas stand auf um sich eine Cola aus dem Kühlschrank zu holen. Einer von den anderen Männer hatte soeben begonnen von etwas zu erzählen von dem der Teenager keine Ahnung hatte. Bei solchen Gesprächen hielt er sich lieber im Hintergrund. Hoffentlich kam der Captain bald nach Hause, denn er hatte keine Lust später dessen Vertretung beim Bowlen übernehmen zu müssen. So wie er die Freunde Bridgers einschätze, waren die in dieser Hinsicht alle gleich und zogen ihn mit sich.

Als er ins Wohnzimmer zurück kehrte waren sie gerade dabei die Karten zu verteilen. Jemand musste in den Schränken herum gesucht und diese dabei entdeckt haben. Lucas war sich sicher, dass die nicht offen auf dem Tisch gelegen hatten, als er in die Küche war. Einer der Männer fragte ihn, ob er nicht mitspielen wolle und da er sowieso ein Auge auf die Besucher haben wollte, sagte er natürlich ja. Es wurde Poker gespielt. Auf der seaQuest hätte man gewusst, dass man bei dem Computergenie da vorsichtig sein musste, aber sie befanden sich nicht auf dem Boot.


	3. III

__

Anm: JAAAAAHHHAAA, Danke für die Reviews! Jetzt kann ich hier mein Update machen und das nächste... kommt hoffentlich kommendes Wochenende! Bis dahin gibt es nur das hier. Viel Spaß!

Nach einer halben Stunde ging die Haustür. Verwundert über den Geruch von Zigarren- und Zigarettenrauch in seinem Haus, sowie der Festbeleuchtung, die Nathan von Lucas nicht gewohnt war, ging er ins Wohnzimmer. Kopf schüttelnd kehrte er zurück in den Flur. "Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass etwas passiert, wenn ich durch verspätete Flüge viel zu lange weg bleibe." Zu den beiden, die mit ihm gemeinsam gekommen waren und sich gerade die Schuhe auszogen, sagte er: "Lasst eure Taschen einfach hier stehen, zum wegräumen ist später noch Zeit." Ruhig entledigte er sich seiner Lederjacke und den Schuhen, ehe er die Neuankömmlinge zu den Gästen in das Wohnzimmer führte. Lucas räumte soeben den Tisch ab. Erneut hatte er gewonnen und schnappte sich seinen rechtmäßigen Gewinn. Wie einfach war es doch gegen Leute zu spielen, die durch das Angeheitert sein in ihrer Urteilskraft soweit beeinflusst waren, dass sie nicht mitbekamen, wenn er die Karten zählte.

"Ich weiß nicht wie du das machst, mein Junge, aber heute muss dein Glückstag sein.", meinte Malcom ungläubig.

Lucas grinste übers ganze Gesicht. "Ganz sicher wird das so sein. Normalerweise verliere ich immer."

"LUCAS!", rief jemand von der Tür und stürzte bereits auf den Teenager zu.

Der Gerufene hielt mitten in der Bewegung des Geldzählens inne und starrte zu dem anderen Teenager der ihn in eine herzliche Umarmung stürzte. "L...L...Lenny?", kam ungläubig über seine Lippen.

"Wenn er dich nicht erwürgen wollen würde, könntest du sehen, dass er nicht allein ist." Ein weiterer Teenager setzte sich neben Lucas auf den Teppichboden.

Die Freude, die sich auf einmal auf dem Gesicht des jungen Genies ausbreitete war nicht mehr zu verkennen. Strahlend stieß er Lenny von sich und umarmte nun seinerseits Chris. "Hallo! Ist das eine Überraschung. Was macht ihr denn hier?"

"Ich habe sie eingeladen.", sagte Bridger, der sich über die Freude in Lucas' Augen fast noch mehr freute. Seine Freunde ignorierte er vorerst. Malcom war jedoch schon dabei zu ihm zu kommen. Nathan würde mit zum Bowlen gehen, ob er wollte oder nicht. Er trommelte doch nicht die ganzen Jungs zusammen und dann war nichts!

"Darf ich auch wieder?", fragte Lenny, der sich abgemeldet vorkam, als Lucas lieber seinen Seelenverwandten umarmt hatte. Die zwei Computercracks hatten einfach sehr viel mehr gemeinsam und auch nach der Rückkehr auf die seaQuest den engeren Kontakt gepflegt. Wenn es aber nach Lucas ging, dann war Lenny für ihn nach wie vor ein fast besserer Freund. Sie beide verband einfach ein gewisses Band, das Chris niemals erreichen konnte.

"Lädst du uns nun zum Essen oder Kino ein, wenn du hier gerade groß gewonnen hast?", fragte Chris mit einem Seitenblick auf die ganzen Scheine, die sein Freund in der Hand hielt.

"Kino wird bestimmt nicht mehr gehen, denn die haben unter der Woche irgendwie keine späten Vorstellungen mehr. Außerdem dauert das sicher ewig bis wir dann da sind." Er sah auf Bridger. "Die Fähre fährt auch nicht mehr und wir bräuchten ein Boot, das aber gleich vom Besitzer selbst benötigt werden wird."

Lenny schnappte sich eine Hand voll von den Salzstangen und futterte diese nacheinander auf. "Ich habe Hunger, können wir keine Pizza bestellen? Wegen diesem doofen Blizzard haben wir Stunden lang unterwegs in irgendeinem Kaff Flughafen verbringen müssen, wo es nicht einmal ein anständiges Fast Food Restaurant gab."

Der Captain war ansatzweise mit den Plänen seiner Freunde vertraut gemacht worden und setzte sich zu den Besuchern. "Wir haben noch Pizza im Kühlschrank, die müsstet ihr nur in den Backofen tun."

Mit gehobenen Augenbrauen sah Lucas zu ihm. "Darf ich sie daran erinnern, dass sie es hier mit absoluten Genies in Sachen Essenszubereitung zu tun haben?"

Schwer erhob sich Bridger wieder. "Genau, das ist mir ebenfalls gerade wieder gekommen. Ich kann mich noch sehr gut an den Kuchen erinnern, den die beiden damals gemacht haben."

"Hey, auch wenn er nicht geschmeckt hat, er war mit Liebe gemacht! Da gibt es nichts mehr, dass das noch toppen kann!", brüstete sich Chris mit seiner damaligen Leistung.

"Bin ich froh damals zu krank gewesen zu sein, um das nicht probieren zu müssen.", lachte Lucas.

Bridgers Freunde beobachteten das Ganze mit regen Interesse. Soviele Dinge, die sie von ihm nicht kannten und was ihnen entgangen zu sein schien. Der eine oder andere dachte bereits bei sich, doch wieder häufiger wenigstens mit ihm telefonieren zu müssen.

"Schon gut, ich sehe bereits, das muss ich wieder machen." Nathan drehte sich herum und begab sich in die Küche. Malcom wuselte ihm hinterher. In spätestens zehn Minuten müssten sie eigentlich los um noch pünktlich zu der reservierten Bowlingbahn zu kommen.

Lucas blickte glücklich zu seinen beiden Freunden. "Wollt ihr etwas trinken?"

Lenny blickte ihn über den Rand von Lucas' Cola Glas an.

Trocken bedachte das Computergenie den dunkelhaarigen Teenager. "Ich sehe schon, du bist ausreichend versorgt."

Chris zeigte auf die Bierflaschen auf dem Tisch. "Kann ich davon was haben?"

"Nein, das ist noch zu früh für dich.", antwortete einer der Männer. Chris' Hand wurde von Lucas gepackt und der zog ihn in die Küche. "Komm mit, wir finden schon was für dich und auch für mich. Ich brauche eine neue Cola."

"Weißt du Malcom, ich finde das alles sehr übereilt und auch ziemlich kurzfristig.", sagte ein ernster Captain Bridger, der eine Tiefkühlpizza in den Ofen schob. Als er die zwei Teenager sah, richtete er seinen Aufmerksamkeit auch auf diese. "Meint ihr eine reicht, oder soll ich gleich noch die Tüte mit den Pommes in die Fritöse packen?"

Mit gerunzelter Stirn bedachte das Computergenie ihn. "Fritöse? Sowas haben sie?"

"Ja, sowas habe ich. Mir blieb auch nichts anderes übrig, wenn du ständig dieses Zeug isst. Auf die Art und Weise habe ich es einfacher dich satt zu bekommen.", meinte der Captain daraufhin.

Chris sah sich staunend um. "Vor lauter Ankunftsfreude hatte ich noch gar keine Zeit ihr riesiges Haus zu betrachten. Ich wette Lenny's Mutter würde gerne diese Küche haben, so groß wie sie ist. Packen sie die Pommes ruhig mit rein, ich habe großen Hunger, der nur schwer gestillt werden kann."

Einmal kurz nicht aufgepasst und Chris hatte die Nase keinen Augenblick später im Kühlschrank. Lucas selbst war gerade dabei gewesen Gläser aus dem Schrank zu holen und sich nach einer Flasche Cola umzusehen.

"Wow, ist das lecker! Können wir morgen davon essen?" Chris zog eine große Auflaufform aus dem Kühlschrank hervor.

Nathan eilte zu ihm und nahm ihm die weiße Porzellanschüssel wieder aus der Hand. "Nein können wir nicht, denn wir sind morgen Mittag bei Dr. Westphalen zum Essen eingeladen." Eine Tatsache die Chris nicht daran hinderte die Wegnahme der Leckerei durch starkes festhalten verhindern zu wollen.

Mit einem Löffel Eis im Mund sah Lucas erstaunt zum Captain. "Wirklich? Davon wusste ich gar nichts." Das Eis stand gerade griffbereit für ihn im Gefrierfach und hatte regelrecht nach ihm gerufen gehabt.

"Ist schließlich auch Teil der Überraschung. Sie will auch deine beiden Freunde wieder sehen und vor allem dich!", sagte Bridger und schaffte es endlich Chris vom Kühlschrank weg zu bekommen, nachdem sich dieser mit allerlei Kleinigkeiten eindecken konnte.

Malcom sah dem nur verwundert zu. "So ist das also bei euch gewesen, als ihr letztes Jahr verstecken spielen musstet. Die glückliche Familie und dabei habt ihr euch so sehr daran gewöhnt, dass ihr es nicht mehr ablegen konntet?"

"Nein, Kristin will Lucas sehen, damit er sich mal wieder um seine Katze kümmert, das arme Ding vergisst ihn sonst noch.", meinte der Captain mit einem vorwurfsvollen Seitenblick auf den Teenager.

"Minki vergisst mich nicht! Das hat bisher keiner geschafft. Sie wären erstaunt wie die alle gucken würden, wenn ich mal in Stanford wieder auftauche." Das brauchte Lucas doch tatsächlich auf eine Idee. "Ich könnte das wirklich mal machen. Einige meiner alten Professoren würden bestimmt an die Decke gehen."

"Aber bitte erst, nachdem wir wieder zu Hause sind, denn deswegen haben wir nicht den Weg auf uns genommen um zu dir zu kommen, damit du dich verdrückst!", sagte Chris, der nun endlich die Schublade mit dem Besteck entdeckt hatte. Genüßlich schaufelte er sich ebenfalls etwas von dem Eis auf seinen Löffel. Die anderen Leckereien in seinem Arm jedoch nicht aus den Augen lassend.

"Natürlich erst, wenn ihr nicht hier seid. Ich habe soviel, das ich euch einmal zeigen muss." Das Computergenie hielt inne, dann sah er zu dem UEO Captain. "Darf ich sie auf der seaQuest herumführen?"

Seufzend stützte sich der ältere Mann am Herd ab. "Wenn du dir etwas Zeit nehmen würdest, könnte ich dir sagen, was ich mir für die nächste Woche vorgestellt habe."

"Soll das heißen, sie haben bereits unsere Freizeit verplant? Was hätten sie gemacht, wenn ich nun doch zu meinem Onkel gefahren wäre?"

"Dann hätte er uns zu dir umgeleitet. Mir ist es gleich, ich hätte Australien auch ganz gerne mal gesehen, aber diese Insel hier ist auch okay. Gehört ihnen eigentlich die gesamte Insel oder nur der Teil, wo ihr Haus steht?" Chris sah Bridger mit erwartungsvollen Augen an.

Malcom war langsam sehr genervt. "Dieser Kindergarten hier verdirbt mir meinen ganzen schönen Plan! Die Bowlingbahn hält unsere Reservierung nur zehn Minuten lang zurück, ehe sie anderen den Platz geben. Könntest du also diese ganzen Sachen morgen regeln? Die Jungs draußen haben sich auch etwas anderes vorgestellt, als hier herum zu sitzen und sich zu langweilen." In dem Moment war lautes Lachen und Beifall aus dem Wohnzimmer zu vernehmen.

"Ich glaube Lenny hat sich ihrer bereits angenommen.", kommentierte Chris den Radau.

"Gibt es etwas, von dem ich nichts weiß?", fragte Lucas ihn.

"Ach, der wird bestimmt nur ein paar Kartentricks versucht haben und dabei ist ihm einer daneben gegangen oder etwas in der Art. Kennst ihn doch!" In aller Ruhe schlemmte der blonde Teenager weiter das Eis, welches Lucas nun aber für die Öffentlichkeit unzugänglich machte, indem er den Deckel drauf setzte und es ins Gefrierfach zurück tat. "Ich glaube wir finden dann schon selbst heraus, wann die Pizza fertig ist und die Pommes... naja, da muss eben immer jemand mal nachsehen. Sie sollten lieber mit ihren Freunden weg gehen. Mir kann ja jetzt nichts passieren. Wir sind zu dritt!" Zuversichtlich sahen die blauen Augen des Computergenies in die Grauen des Captains.

"Mir wird bei der Vorstellung eher bang um mein Haus, aber ich riskiere es einfach mal. Stellt nichts an und bleibt anständig!" Seit dem kleinen Abenteuer als Familie war das Vertrauen Bridgers in Lucas' sehr gewachsen und man musste keinen Wohnungsbrand mehr erwarten, wenn man ihn einmal allein ließ. Mit genügend Geduld und Übung schaffte man es doch tatsächlich aus dem Computerfreak einen Menschen zu machen, der nicht alles anbrennen ließ und das Porzellan reihenweise zerstörte. Nur das Spülen hatte er einfach nicht lernen wollen. Sie konnten froh sein im einundzwanzigsten Jahrhundert zu leben in welchem es Spülmaschinen gab. Der Captain wäre sicherlich eines Tages noch an seinem jungen Mitbewohner und seinen Spülkünsten verzweifelt.

Keine fünf Minuten später war die Gesellschaft um Malcom Downey verschwunden. Bridger selbst hoffte auf keinen allzu lange Verlängerung der Nacht. Er wollte pünktlich gegen zwölf Uhr mittags am nächsten Tag bei der ehemaligen Ärztin der seaQuest sein und das auch noch ausgeschlafen.


	4. IV

__

Anm: Herzlichen Dank für eure Reviews! Ich weiß nur gerade nicht, was ihr alles geschrieben habt, weil die hier nicht auf meinem Laptop sind.

Keine fünf Minuten später war die Gesellschaft um Malcom Downey verschwunden. Bridger selbst hoffte auf keine allzu lange Verlängerung der Nacht. Er wollte pünktlich gegen zwölf Uhr mittags am nächsten Tag bei der ehemaligen Ärztin der seaQuest sein und das auch noch ausgeschlafen.

Pizza mampfend saßen die drei Jungen wiedervereinigt im Wohnzimmer, hatten die Stereoanlage auf volle Lautstärke geschaltet, da Lenny so begeistert davon war, dies um diese Zeit tun zu können ohne jemanden auch nur annähernd beim Schlafen zu stören. Die Pommes lagen auf einem Teller vor ihnen auf dem Tisch. Eine Tube Ketchup stand daneben und jeder hatte sich bereits einen entsprechend großen Klecks auf seinen eigenen Teller getan, in welchen abwechselnd zur Pizza die Fritten getippt wurden. Plötzlich sprang Lucas auf. Erschrocken ließ Lenny seine Pizza fallen, die verkehrt herum auf dem Boden landete. Grummelnd hob er das Stück auf und wischte mit einem Taschentuch die Tomatensoße auf. Zum Glück befand sich kein Teppich an dieser Stelle.

"Ich habe euch Darwin noch gar nicht vorgestellt!" Schockiert über seine Unachtsamkeit stieg er über Chris hinweg, da dieser ihm im Weg saß um aufzustehen.

"Können wir das nicht nach dem Essen machen?", fragte Lenny, der nach einem noch übrigen Stück Pizza suchte. Das heruntergefallene konnte er schlecht essen.

"Nein! Darwin wird sowieso verärgert sein, wenn er erfährt, dass ihr meine Freunde seid und ich euch noch nicht zu ihm gebracht habe. Das mache ich sonst immer als erstes." Ehe Chris oder Lenny noch Einwände entgegen bringen konnten, war er bereits durch die gläserne Verandatür hinaus gestürmt und eilte dem Steg entgegen. Darwin war wie er erwartet hatte dort und drehte seine Runden. Übel gelaunt schien er nicht, denn er spritzte Lucas nicht voll. Ein Zeichen, wenn ihm etwas nicht missfiel, sofern er nicht gerade auf's Ärgern aus war und lieber die Personen, die zu ihm kamen aus Spaß nass machte.

"Hallo Darwin!" Fröhlich setzte er sich auf den Rand und ließ die Beine wie immer in das trotz der fortgeschrittenen Zeit, noch warme Wasser baumeln.

Der Delphin war sofort bei ihm und schmiegte sich an die Beine seines menschlichen Freundes. "Lucas beschäftigt?"

Er kratzte sich am Kinn. "Ja, genau, ich war ein wenig beschäftigt, aber jetzt bin ich hier. Ich möchte dir jemanden vorstellen." Er drehte sich herum, doch seine beiden Freunde waren ihm noch nicht gefolgt. "Hm... scheint als hätten die keine Lust dich kennen zu lernen."

"Wer?" fragte Darwin und reckte den Oberkörper weit genug aus dem Wasser, weil er einen Blick auf das Haus werfen wollte.

"Zwei sehr gute Freunde von mir, die mir damals geholfen haben den Verstand nicht zu verlieren." Erklärte Lucas. Er ließ seine Beine im Wasser baumeln. Lenny und Chris würden sicherlich schon den Weg nach draußen finden, wenn er nicht mehr zurück kam. Darwin war ihm jetzt wichtiger.

"Was heißt Verstand verlieren?" sagte Darwin. Für ihn ergaben solche Redewendungen keinen Sinn. Delphine kannten diese Sprüche nicht. Die Menschen waren manchmal schon sehr seltsam wenn es um einige Dinge ging.

"Das ist wenn man nicht mehr sehen kann wo es lang geht und völlig verloren herum irrt."

"Darwins Augen sind gut. Sieht immer wo er lang muss. Im Dunkeln hat Echo."

"Ja, aber das haben wir Menschen nicht, deswegen ist es ein großes Problem für uns."

"Lucas einfach zu Darwin kommen. Darwin zeigt ihm den Weg."

Der Teenager musste lachen. "Ist gut, das nächste Mal komme ich sofort zu dir."

"Ach hier bist du." sagte Lenny, der endlich den Weg nach draußen gefunden hatte und hinter Lucas auf den Steg getreten war. Chris haute sich im Haus noch die restlichen Inhalte von Bridgers Kühlschrank in den Bauch.

"Na endlich kommt mal einer. Man könnte meinen ich hätte vorhin gegen eine Wand gesprochen. Lenny, darf ich dir vorstellen, das ist Darwin!" Das Computergenie rutschte ein Stück zur Seite, damit sich die beiden vertraut machen konnten.

"Der Delphin, nach dem du so verrückt bist?" Lenny ging am Rand des Stegs in die Knie und sah Darwin an. "Hallo Darwin."

"Hallo Lucas' Freund."

Lenny fielen fast die Augen raus und er verlor das Gleichgewicht. Zum Glück fiel er aber nicht nach vorn ins Wasser, sondern nur auf sein Hinterteil. "Willst du mich verarschen?" sagte er erstaunt zu Lucas.

"Nein, nicht im geringsten." Er hielt ihm das gelbe Gerät hin. "Mittels des Vocoders ist es möglich mit ihm zu kommunizieren. Der Computer übersetzt alles und überträgt es selbständig in die jeweilig andere Sprache. Was glaubst du warum mir Darwin so sehr ans Herz gewachsen ist?"

"Darwin liebt Lucas." übersetzte sofort der Vocoder.

Lucas strahlte von einem Ohr zum anderen. "Das sollte nur Bridger nicht hören, denn eigentlich ist Darwin sein Delphin."

"Und jetzt spannst du ihm diesen auch noch aus." meinte Lenny vorwurfsvoll. Er hatte sich bereits wieder gefangen und hielt Darwin die Hand zögerlich hin.

"Sei ja vorsichtig, er ist ganz schön bissig." sagte Lucas grinsend.

Darwin hob die Schnauze aus dem Wasser und tippte sie gegen die Fingerspitzen von Lenny, ehe er sich auf die Seite drehte und ihm doch lieber die Flosse hinhielt. "Lucas sagt, so Menschen sagen hallo."

"Der ist ja richtig dressiert." Lenny war beeindruckt. "Du hast wohl nicht viel zu tun, wenn du auf der seaQuest bist?"

"Eigentlich schon, aber für Darwin habe ich immer Zeit. Wenn er etwas will, dann braucht er nur zu mir zu kommen und schon bin ich für ihn da. Das funktioniert natürlich auch umgekehrt."

Chris kam mit einem großen Sandwich zu ihnen geschlendert. Zum Glück war nicht Lucas derjenige gewesen, der seine Freunde hier eingeladen hatte, ansonsten würde er sich jetzt Sorgen machen, wenn Bridger nach Hause kam. Auf diese Weise war er jedoch fein raus. Der Captain musste schließlich wissen, wen er sich auf die Insel holte und wen nicht. Zudem kannte er die beiden Jungen eigentlich bereits und hätte wissen müssen, dass das Trio eine Menge Unsinn im Kopf hatte.

"Hey, ist das der Delphin von dem du immer so ein Foto mit dir in den Büchern rum geschleppt hast?" fragte Chris als er endlich bei ihnen war.

"Genau, das ist Darwin." sagte Lucas.

"Gib ihm schon die Hand, Chris, das gehört sich so!" Lenny ging sofort zur Seite und sah Chris vorwurfsvoll an.

Chris machte nicht im geringsten Anstalten sich zu bewegen. "Wolltest du mir nicht noch deinen Computer zeigen, Lucas?"

Lenny ließ die Schultern hängen. "Tut mir echt leid, Herr Delphin, aber unser Freund hier ist ein ewiger Ignorant, der lieber an seinen eigenen Spaß denkt."

Darwin fand das nicht so schlimm, sondern tauchte kurz unter und prustete anschließend einen Schwall Wasser durch sein Blasloch direkt Chris ins Gesicht. Die anderen beiden Teenager verkniffen sich das Lachen nicht. Zu schön war der Anblick, wie der Blonde mit seinem Sandwich in der Hand da stand und ihm das Wasser das Gesicht hinunter tropfte. "Der ist dressiert, richtig?"

"So ähnlich." bekannte Lucas.

"Quatsch mit Soße, der Delphin kann sprechen mit diesem Ding dort!" Aufgeregt zeigte Lenny auf den Vocoder. "Nun mach schon, gib ihm die Hand!"

Augenrollend tat Chris, wie man ihm befohlen hatte, obwohl er noch immer nicht so ganz glaubte was die anderen beiden ihm da erzählten. Bereits vor einem Jahr hatte er gemeint Lucas würde sich da was zusammen spinnen, wenn er erzählte, er hätte einen sprechenden Delphin auf der seaQuest. Das war natürlich alles nur Humbug. Wie sollten Delphine auch sprechen können.

Brav hielt Darwin ihm die Flosse hin. "Darwin will mit Lucas' Freunden spielen." Kam es auf einmal aus dem Vocoder. Chris riß die Augen auf und war nicht minder überrascht als Lenny noch kurz zuvor. "Das ist ein Scherz?"

"Kein Scherz. Habe ich auch vorher geglaubt, aber das ist alles echt." Sagte Lenny.

Lucas hielt Chris den Vocoder hin. "Die raffinierteste Computertechnologie, die es derzeitig gibt. Wart's nur ab, bis wir auf der seaQuest sind. Ich hoffe immer noch darauf, dass wir vielleicht ein wenig allein gelassen werden, dann könnten wir mal Computerspiele auf der Brücke machen. Ist eigentlich nicht erlaubt, aber wenn keiner aufpasst, wäre das sicherlich mal ein Abenteuer. Außerdem will ich das schon, seit ich an Bord gekommen bin, dort einmal ausprobieren." In den blauen Augen des Computergenie zeigte sich ein verdächtiges Glänzen, das nichts gutes bedeuten konnte. Bevor er jedoch weiter ausholen konnte, hörte er das Klingeln des Vidphones aus dem Haus. Die Musikdisc, die sie zuvor noch in der Stereoanlage hatten, war zu Ende und somit war es kein Problem gewesen, das Klingeln des Anrufes zu hören.

"Immer dann, wenn man es am wenigsten braucht!" seufzte er. "Wartet hier, ich bin gleich zurück." Schnellen Schrittes machte er sich auf zum Haus und in den Flur, um den Anruf entgegen zu nehmen. "Sollten sie nicht eigentlich gerade ein paar Bowlingkugeln rollen lassen?" fragte Lucas den Captain, sobald dessen Kopf auf dem Schirm erschien.

"Schon, aber ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht und wollte einfach mal wissen, ob auch wirklich alles in Ordnung ist."

"Hm, Moment, da muss ich erst durchs Wohnzimmer schwimmen um zu gucken, ob auch alle Flammen aus sind. Könnte allerdings schwierig werden, weil ich noch abwarten muss, bis die Armee der gefräßigen Ameisen ihre Blockade in der Küche abbricht, um überhaupt ins Wohnzimmer zu kommen." sagte Lucas mit vollen Ernst.

Bridger schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. "Dann kann ich davon ausgehen, das Haus steht noch?"

"Ich denke schon, nur die Sache mit der Küche ist ein klein wenig kompliziert."

Alarmiert sah der Captain ihn an.

"Der gefräßige Chris hat sich ordentlich am Kühlschrank gütlich getan. Ich denke morgen ist erst einmal ein Großeinkauf von Nöten."

"Ist gut, dann muss ich mir weiter keine Sorgen machen. Geht nicht zu spät ins Bett. Ich fürchte fast, das hier bei mir dauert noch."

"Malcom lässt sie nicht mehr gehen, nicht?" grinste Lucas. Er kannte die Freunde Nathan Bridgers mittlerweile gut genug um zu wissen welche besonderen Eigenschaften ein jeder von ihnen in sich vereinte. Dazu gehörte bei Malcom Downey, dass er die Leute am liebsten eine Woche in seiner Gesellschaft festhielt. Es hatte den Anschein, als könne dieser Mann einfach nicht allein sein.

"Sieht ganz danach aus." Hinter Bridger konnte man dessen Freund bereits kommen sehen, der nach Nathan suchte, da dieser an der Reihe war. "Wie es aussieht muss ich jetzt dann auch wieder. Stellt also weiter nichts an und geht nicht zu spät ins Bett. Wir müssen morgen Mittag pünktlich bei Kristin sein. Die wird mir den Kopf abreißen, wenn wir zu spät kommen oder ich euch einfach nicht aus den Betten bekomme."

"Ist gut, wir trinken brav noch unsere Milch aus und gehen dann mit einer Gute Nacht Geschichte ins Bett. Viel Spaß noch beim spielen!" Bevor ihm jetzt noch ein weiterer Appell erteilt werden konnte, schaltete Lucas schnell die Verbindung ab. Manchmal hörte sich der Captain wirklich sehr nach einem Vater an. Ihm war seine Rolle einfach zu sehr ins Blut übergegangen. Wurde Zeit, dass Lucas das ein wenig versuchte zu reduzieren. Kopf schüttelnd begab er sich wieder nach draußen zu seinen Freunden, die ins Wasser gesprungen waren und mit Darwin spielten. Ohne groß zu überlegen sprang auch er mit den Sachen ins Wasser und sie tobten noch eine Weile mit dem Delphin herum ehe sie wirklich die Müdigkeit überkam und sie rauf in Lucas' Zimmer gingen und fast sofort einschliefen. Chris hatte noch nicht einmal mehr die Kraft sich den Computer von seinem Freund anzusehen, so müde war er gewesen.


End file.
